


Sometimes

by tyomawrites



Series: Angel and A Hunter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Cas wished he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes Cas wished he was dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel sometimes, stay shut away, praying to an absent God. asking for forgiveness for falling, letting himself love humanity until he became a fallen angel. He didn't like the silence as his father never answered his prayers, he hoped Lucifer, despite changing the world to Paradise, was still the older brother he once knew before the fall.

 

He opened his eyes slowly winching an hissing at the light that shone brightly above him.The familiar face of his brother hovering over him, looking down concerned... In Nicks body. Sam by Lucifers side, Michael looking down at him from Lucifers other side and Adam peering cautiously over Michaels shoulder.

 

"Castiel, are you alright?" Michael asked.

 

"We had enough Grace to give you back your wings, Castiel, you are now an angel again." Michael smiled fondly, patting him on the shoulder. Sam gave an encouraging smile, sending it towards him and all Adam did was hold his hand out to the angel, breaking out into a grin as he returned the gesture, gripping his hand in understanding, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

 

"What about Dean?" Castiel turned his head to focus solely on Lucifer now. The archangel shook his head. 

 

"He didn't come and fight me Castiel, he abandoned the mission to save you." Castiels eyes widened at the answer, he thought it was a dream when Dean cradled him in his lap, carried him to a safe place and watched over him until he died.

 

Adam must've noticed his hope, not wanting to ruin the archangels mood, he plastered a smile across his face and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to the family Castiel." The angels, and Sam, looked at Adam proudly, as Adam held his hand up like a champion. Their smiles were a more welcoming home than he'd ever imagined.


End file.
